


Sixth Sense

by creeptastically



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creeptastically/pseuds/creeptastically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Humanstuck AU where Sollux can see dead people and Aradia is dead people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by failure_artist on dreamwidth for HSWC 2014: BR3

Your name is Sollux Captor, you are seventeen years old, have a terrible lisp, are currently diagnosed with bipolar disorder and your best friend is a ghost.

You would like to state for the record, that you have seen The Sixth Sense, and thought it was an awful movie, thank you so much Karkat.

Your best friend's name is Aradia Megido, she has long curly, black hair, the easiest smile you have ever seen, a passion for archeology and she was born centuries before you. It was a fire, you can almost always tell when you meet a ghost and she has always been the easiest for you to read. You don't know what is keeping her here, sometimes you suspect at this point its just you. You are completely okay with this.

Aradia goes to school with you, where she is by far the smartest person in all your classes, except for computer science. She chatters about history over your teacher's voice, and you learn far more from her then him anyways. She tells you when you get your compounds mixed in chemistry, and confesses that she once lurked around Henry David Thoreau just to experience his life when you talk about him in english.

Once you both go into such a huge argument that she fried your computer and you didn't talk to her for weeks. You've never seen her so drained of color, so faded. You thought she would crossover. You had viciously tried not to care.

The truth is, you are selfishly terrified of losing Aradia. She has been here for much longer then other ghosts you have met. They wait for family, finished stories, and recognition, you don't know why she is still here.

You have never asked her, Aradia is elusive with questions about herself. She won't talk about her former life, her family, or the events surrounding her death. Once you did have an eventful run in with her sister Damara, who was trying to return as a vengeful spirit, bent on haunting the shit out of the Nitrams. Aradia had spent most of the adventure sighing loudly and flying circles around your head. You managed to learn nothing about the Megidos before banishing Damara back to the other side.

Karkat likes to call Aradia your “spooky girlfriend, who has a real problem with living” but you don't know how accurate that is. She gets you like nobody else and takes your mood swings like you've never seen anyone else do. She's just, she's your best friend plain and simple. You would trade the whole living population to keep the one dead Aradia with you forever.

When you eventually ask Aradia why she's here, years and years and years later, she smiles, still seventeen even as you reach being middle aged, and tells you this:

“I had been waiting for you.”


End file.
